


You're The Sun, I'll Be Your Moon

by frineko



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frineko/pseuds/frineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba starts high school and finds interesting friends along the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Sun, I'll Be Your Moon

Alibaba had expected his new school to be as boring as any school so things had taken an unexpected turn in Alibaba's first days of school. During the entrance ceremony, the principal had a really bad hangover and puked before the words came out of his mouth so the vice principal/math teacher had to give the speech. The day after that, in the first class of the new semester, a boy with dark hair got turned down by a cute red haired girl, then said red head had somehow managed to break the table she was sitting at. The class was then dismissed and the biology teacher, Yamuraiha, and the red haired girl stayed behind. Having half an hour to his next class, Alibaba whipped out his phone and went on tumblr like he did every time he could. Damn that site was addicting. A little while later, a blue haired -and short- boy? girl? sat down next to him and said cheerily,

"Hi! I'm Aladdin, I'm in your class, nice to meet you!" while stretching his hand out to Alibaba. Alibaba took Aladdin's hand and shook it and replied with

"Alibaba, likewise"

The petite boy (Alibaba assumed he was a boy) smiled at him and started talking about random things like his interests and hobbies and even though Alibaba preferred to not deal with people, Aladdin was really easy to talk to. Aladdin both talked and made sure that he himself listened when Alibaba talked too, urging him to keep talking. Alibaba never really talked that much to other people, he preferred talking online. After a while they learned so much more about each other, even little things no one knew about them. Turns out Aladdin can play the flute and he feels safer with it either around his neck or in his schoolbag. He's also trans, which explained the confusion before. Aladdin is from Alma Torran, a little town far away from Sindria, where the school is, while Alibaba is from Balbadd which is close to Sindria. They talked about little things like that and even some more serious things until the door of the classroom they were in before burst open, revealing Morgiana and Yamuraiha. Yamuraiha walked straight past them, probably going to the principal's office, breaking school property would not be tolerated, Alibaba supposed. Morgiana looked at them for a split second, only to look and walk away. Aladdin rushed to stand up and ran in front of the girl to stop her. She was going to ask him to move away but Aladdin started,

"How did you get so strong? It was amazing what you did back there! Oh, I mean not amazing that you got scolded by the teacher- but with those boobs I'd let her scold me anytime"

Morgiana stood there, clearly uncomfortable, so Alibaba decided to step in. He stopped Aladdin and said sorry to her. The red head relaxed a little bit, thanks to Alibaba and he noticed that and smiled at her. Aladdin broke the short silence by reminding them they had class soon so they checked their schedules and their next class was math. Great. The bell rung and the boys started freaking out, first day in this school and they had no idea where the classroom was. Luckily, Morgiana knew her way around because she has apparently been here a couple of times. When they found it, the teacher had already started taking attendences, currently at the name Kougyoku and for some reason Alibaba found it familiar. His thoughts were interrupted when Aladdin groaned,

"Why does my name start with an A?... Why couldn't it have been Zepar with a Z.."

Alibaba smiled and waited for the teacher to finish the name call and explained why they were late. The white haired math teacher was surprisingly understanding- for a math teacher- and Alibaba and Aladdin looked around for open seats. There was Morgiana who had already taken her seat and was in the corner. They decided upon sitting with her. She looked bewildered as the small blue haired boy first sat down and then the blonde. It took a while but eventually Morgiana warmed up to them, making the boys smile. After class they went to the cafeteria and got lunch, Aladdin got a handful of melon bread, Morgiana got a tower of sandwhiches while Alibaba settles for one and wondered how the two of them could eat so much.

During the lunch break they talked, while Morgiana was stuffing her mouth with sandwhiches, Alibaba and Aladdin had dug some things out of her. She said she was a Fanalis, a.k.a. the people that ran a famous supermarket chain and various other stores, she has anxiety and PTSD, they didn't press the subject further. The rest of the day passed without anything interesting happening, they just went to their classes, met the teachers, Yamuraiha the biology teacher, Ja'far the math teacher -and vice principal-, Drakon the English teacher and Hinahoho the foreign language teacher. When the foreign language class was over, they went to find Morgiana who didn't have that class. Aladdin had suggested they all get ice cream after school when they were walking to their English classroom and the other two agreed. After finding the classroom Morgiana said she'd be in, the boys sat down across the door and waited. After a minute or two of comfortable silence, the door opened and out walked Morgiana. The two boys stood up and smiled and right after Aladdin said,

"Ready to go?" 

a tall, muscular man with red hair walked out of the classroom Morgiana had been in. A few awkward moments of the red headed man studying the boys later, he gave Morgiana a quick look of approval that the blonde and bluenette didn't notice. The man then walked away and when he was out of their sights, Aladdin broke the silence,

"Who's he?"

"My big brother."

After an 'oooh' from Aladdin, he said

"Your hair color is the same-" and was cut off by Alibaba hitting him.

"You idiot! Everyone in the Fanalis family has red hair, it's kind of like common knowlegde to know that, they're that famous."

A blush followed with a smile from Morgiana, making the blonde blush as well. Was she always that pretty? (yes). Aladdin recovered quickly from being hit quickly and asked the question he had asked moments ago.

"Ready to go?"

The blonde nodded and the redhead fixed her bag's position on her shoulder so that it'd be more comfortable and nodded as well and they started walking out of the school. Morgiana led them out, because she was the only one who knew her way around the big Sindria High, due to her being with her big brother here when she was little.

"It's like a dungeon in there." Alibaba said as they made it outside, making Aladdin laugh and Morgiana smile at that.

Aladdin took out his phone to find the nearest ice cream parlour, but Morgiana, who said she lived in this town for a few years now knew her way around. Her big brother, Masrur, moved from the family house in Reim after being hired by the principal and moved to Sindria. Once again, she led them to their destination. When they got there, they were all quick to order their treats. Aladdin got a slushie, Morgiana got a strawberry shake and Alibaba got a simple ice cream with chocolate. Aladdin insisted on paying, being the one who suggested going here and after arguing and the black haired guy working telling them to hurry up, Aladdin got to pay. They sat down and mostly talked, making their treats melt. A catastrophe was avoided by Alibaba hurrying with his ice cream that was in the only real danger, the other two had theirs in a closed space. After that they thought it would be best if they all went home, it got pretty late without them noticing. They all went back to the school, because the boys only knew their way home from there and turned out Alibaba and Morgiana's houses were in the same direction so after saying their goodbyes to Aladdin and walked home in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Alibaba wondered how long it had been since he so easily opened up to other people.

'Not since Kassim' he thought.

Eventually the time came that the two parted as well. Morgiana bowed and said

"Thank you for being so kind to me."

Alibaba told her not to worry about, he liked being with her anyway. She looked really happy to hear that, many people had been racist towards her. Even though the Fanalis family ran a successful business, some where quick to judge them because of their race back in Reim and almost everywhere she had been, people had stared. That's why she was surprised when she came to Sindria, there were people from all around the world, Parthevia, Balbadd, Kou and even people from secluded cities like Artemyura, Sasan and Imuchakk. She quickly came to love Sindria.

Back to the present, Morgiana bowed even deeper before making her way home. Alibaba started walking to his own apartment after he had waved her goodbye. When he safely made it home, he unlocked the door. He sighed and waited for a few seconds before opening it and walking in.

"I'm home, mom, Kassim, Mariam."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to post this for a while :


End file.
